Talk:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures
2013??? Thats far now from here! Are they gunna post a little more clips on Youtube?? User:MrJoshbumstead This show already looks interesting! I can't wait!Twilight-Darklight (talk) 20:05, April 5, 2013 (UTC) More Channels to Broadcasting? Thomas Kong62704 (talk) 05:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I think this show will be great. I can't wait. Papiwolffox640 (talk) 21:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I hope this cartoon is available in Malaysia. Tetriser016 (talk) 11:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Wahid Sabari It premieres this month! Does anyone know why it will run on Disney XD instead of Nickelodeon? Lexbug (talk) 03:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Disney XD is available in my country (Astro 617), do this show available in the rest of the world, including Malaysia? Tetriser016 (talk) 04:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) So, it's doesn't available in my country. But I know that the cartoon may broadcasting in South East Asia. Maybe in the 2014 or the end of the year 2013. Tetriser016 (talk) 12:09, June 19, 2013 (UTC) how's this? Maybe someone could put up an episodes link? Justin Holland (talk) 23:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I liked. Tlsonic, 7:19pm, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Pacster? Maybe Not. I don't think Pac-Man in this series is called "Pacster"; Spiral calls him that as Sprial's own provided nickname. So it's gotta be solely "Pac" (although others in the series may call him by his full name "Pac-Man"). ---TacticalMaster (talk) 03:32, August 15, 2013 (UTC) It's coming to Malaysia! I've already seen Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures' commercial on Disney XD in Malaysia! The cartoon will coming on December, 8 in my country! Tetriser016 (talk) 09:15, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Christmas Is Santa Claus appearing in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures or not? - Tlsonic, 3:30 pm, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Unknown, as season 1 has already ended and season 2 will likely not be continuing until months after Christmas. But if he were to appear he is likely to be a Pac-Person, or a pseudo-humanoid like Madam Ghoulasha. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 04:37, December 9, 2013 (UTC) *Shrug* - Tlsonic, 5:20 pm, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't think they will make a Christmas specail because if you remember in Christmas Comes to Pac-Land, it was the very 1st Christmas in Pac-Land. User:MrJoshbumstead ( talk) Okay, MrJoshbumstead. Tlsonic 3:23pm, December 22, 2013 The game has bad voice acting listen here: http://www.pacisback.com/adventures/storyBetrayuchu, A mix of pikachu and betrayus! 22:04, January 21, 2014 (UTC) If it doesn't work, Click the logo.Betrayuchu, A mix of pikachu and betrayus! 22:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I hope this ANIME, Is in japan.Betrayuchu, A mix of pikachu and betrayus! 22:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Episode tab? Don't we need an episode tab? Justin Holland (talk) 19:32, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Season 3 Does anyone know when Season 3 will come out? User:MrJoshbumstead User talk:MrJoshbumstead Honestly, I Don't know. and it makes me very angry. You know, If i had just one wish, i would wish that they would bring back Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. i mean come on, The show clearly deserves another season. and i have been waiting for 2 years, and still got nothing from them, except Power Rangers, which was friggin awesome by the way, but still, Bandai/Namco should make another season. i really mean it. the show really deserves it. i really wish to see another season of this show, and i would be really happy if they do. Jamestheawesomefool13 (talk) 04:03, October 25, 2017 (UTC) I wanna see Pac find his parents! FreezingTNT (talk) 08:45, March 9, 2018 (UTC)